


I See The Signs Of A Lifetime

by gallowdance



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Love, Praise Kink, Self-Discovery, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallowdance/pseuds/gallowdance
Summary: Gwendolyn discovers that Mildred has a thing for praise.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	I See The Signs Of A Lifetime

To the untrained eye, it could have easily been missed. However Gwendolyn who’d had her fair share of experiences with various women over the course of her life, noticed it as soon as she began to spend more time with Mildred. She’d had her suspicions since she met the younger woman almost over a year ago now. Back then things had been chaotic to say the least, so hadn’t been able to give much thought to it. Now that their lives had eased into a quiet, happy and calm place; Gwendolyn wanted to see if she’d been right about Mildred.

She needed to be sure before she took it upon herself to take this further. The last thing she wanted was to presume anything about the nurse who’d made a home in her heart. Gwendolyn recalled the fear in Mildred’s eyes after she’d taken her to that bar for a night cap. She recognised the expression of panic mixed with self loathing, because it was one she had worn once upon a time, while still trying to figure herself out. If she was to approach this the wrong way, as she’d done that day, she could easily send Mildred spiralling again. Although she hid it well beneath a mask of haughtiness, self confidence was something that Mildred lacked; but Gwendolyn was going to see that changed.

One evening after a meal, Mildred reached forward and picked up their half drunk bottle of merlot and began refilling Gwendolyn’s glass. She grinned to herself, deciding to test out her theory then and there. “Thank you, darling.” She started slowly, not wanting to seem to obvious. Mildred smiled at her, then placed the wine bottle down on the table. “You’re so _good_ to me, so thoughtful and kind.” Gwendolyn added, as she picked up the wine glass. She noticed Mildred’s porcelain skin turn a pinkish hue, and the sound of her breath hitching in her throat was unmistakable.

“You’re w-welcome.” Mildred stammered out, then swallowed a lump in her throat. She’d clearly been caught off guard; probably unaware exactly what she was feeling herself. Gwendolyn began to wonder how far she could push this until it would become clear.

“And dinner was sublime,” She added, just before taking a sip of her freshly filled glass of wine.

Mildred visibly inhaled then exhaled a breath before responding. “It wasn’t really that hard to make, mostly just reheated.” She admitted, playing with her fork.

Gwendolyn hid her smirk behind her wine glass, “on top of everything you’re also modest.” Placing her glass down, she kept her eyes trained on Mildred’s. “How did I ever find someone as wonderful as you?”

This time Mildred averted her gaze. Gwendolyn watched as her chest moved as she breathed a little heavier than usual. “Thank you, Gwen.” She said, looking up finally and smiling shyly.

The next morning Mildred was sat at the vanity brushing her dark auburn hair, when Gwendolyn walked up behind her and gave a her shoulder a gentle squeeze. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the gesture, until she casually commented, “you’ve done such a marvellous job at decorating our new room, I hardly recognise the place. You’re such a clever and creative woman, Mildred.” She practically felt Mildred tense beneath her fingertips.

The brush in her hand stilled, and she looked at Gwendolyn through the mirror. “I’m glad you like it.” She replied in a measured tone, that was clearly forced. Gwendolyn smiled at her through the mirror. “Of course I do! I could never dislike anything that you do. Well apart from watching you each a bologna sandwich.” She teased, kissing the top of Mildred’s head.

Mildred opened her mouth to say something, but settled on just humming contently before continuing to brush her hair.

Gwendolyn’s hand lingered on her shoulder, before she gently took the brush from Mildred’s hand. “What are you doing?” The younger woman asked, a small frown etched onto her features.

“Treating you, for being so good.” Gwendolyn answered, as she began to brush Mildred’s hair for her. It was a treat for her as well, she loved playing with Mildred’s tresses. She could hardly believe it was her natural colour the first time they’d met. And it was so thick and glossy, Gwendolyn often found herself both envious and in awe.

When the brush touched Mildred’s scalp, her eyes fluttered shut. “You’ve got such beautiful hair, Mildred.” Gwendolyn complimented as she brushed.

“Mmm,” was Mildred’s response and Gwendolyn knew she was like putty in her hands. Her hand which was still on her shoulder began to lower, smoothing over her collarbone, then lower.

Until the shrill sound of a telephone ringing startled both women. Mildred jumped up from her seat, her momentary bliss replaced with worry. Just as when she asked about the newspapers, she knew Mildred often feared the worse when the phone rang. “I’ll get it.” Gwendolyn offered, Mildred nodded and followed behind her as she went to look for the infernal thing.

“Did you make this from scratch?!” Gwendolyn exclaimed in between mouthfuls of a freshly baked croissant a week later.

Mildred who’d been standing anxiously next to her in the kitchen nodded. “I just thought I’d give it a try. You always have it for breakfast.” She explained, her eyes darting between the paisstre and Gwendolyn’s face. “It’s probably not as nice as the ones we get from the bakery, and I’m sure they are a little burnt but-

“Hush your fretting.” Gwendolyn interrupted after swallowing. “This is delicious and considering its your first attempt I’m more than impressed.” She went on, placing her hand against Mildred’s cheek lovingly. “How are you so _good_ at so many things?”

Mildred blushed, “I’m not really, I just like to try new things. I have a lot of time on my hands now.” She answered, “but I’m happy that you’re pleased.”

Beneath her palm Gwendolyn could feel Mildred’s temperature rising and she was biting her lip; a habit usually reserved for in the bedroom. “I love you, Mildred. Thank you for being so thoughtful.”

Mildred shivered as soon as the words had left her mouth; Gwendolyn was pleased with herself. More sure than ever, that her stunning partner, both inside and out, had a praise kink. It made sense really and Gwendolyn was looking forward to delving more into that side of Mildred in the bedroom;once she felt ready of course.

It would be two nights later, when she finally had the chance. They’d spent the whole day relaxing by the beach. Eating a picnic and laughing without a care in the world. By the time they got back home it had already started to get dark, and Gwendolyn had changed into her night clothes immediately after super.

“Mildred?”

“Mhm?”

“I was just thinking, I forgot to close the living room window and lock the front door before coming to bed.” Gwendolyn said just as Mildred was getting into bed next to her. She’d been lying there for at least an hour before her partner had emerged from the bathroom where she’d indulged in a late bath. She was wearing a simple off white night gown, and smelled of lavender scented lotion.

“That’s okay I already did both earlier.” Mildred said as she got beneath the covers, draping an arm over Gwendolyn’s stomach and resting her head on the pillow near her shoulder.

Gwendolyn smiled to herself. “What would I do without you?” She drawled lazily, her hand coming up to draw idle circles over the skin of Mildred’s forarm. “You never stop surprising me.” Okay, maybe that last comment was a slight over kill, for something as mundane as simply locking a door; but Gwendolyn wouldn’t miss an opportunity to praise Mildred.

Mildred made a sound which sounded suspiciously close to a moan. So she saw it as a success. “Hmm, what was that darling?” Gwendolyn asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“I...” Mildred started to speak, then stoped. Gwendolyn remained silent, she would be patient.

Mildred hooked one of her legs over hers, so it rested in between. “Can you tell me that I’m good, that you’re proud of me again.” She asked quietly. “I like it when you do that.”

Gwendolyn craned her neck so she could look right at Mildred. “Oh,” She said, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Mildred’s lips. “You don’t have to ask me. Because I’ll never stop telling you, what a good girl you are, Mildred.”

She felt Mildred tremble next to her, then abruptly Mildred rolled on top of her. It was rare for Mildred to be the dominant one, she usually preferred a more submissive role during sex. Perhaps it was this new found part of her which spurred her on. Either way, Gwendolyn was not about to thwart her new found self confidence. “And you’re intelligent too, and loving and beautiful an-

Gwendolyn was cut off when Mildred dipped her head down to kiss her again, while straddling her hips. Gwendolyn’s fingers found the hem of Mildred’s knee length night gown as they continue to kiss. She slipped her hand under the cotton material, until it came to rest over the lowest part of Mildred’s abdomen, pleased to find she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Gwendolyn could feel her taunt muscles moving, until she dropped her hand lower down toward her heated centre. “So good, you’re so _good_.” Gwendolyn said after pulling back for air. “I think you deserve a reward for being so good and for telling me what you want, I really appreciate your honesty.” Her tone was seductive, as she let one finger trail through Mildred’s slick folds, earning her a groan. Yes, she thought, as she started placing sweet kisses over Mildred’s collarbone; this was a side of Mildred she was glad she’d discovered.

When she carefully slipped a finger inside of Mildred, followed by her thumb over her bundle of nerves, she almost buckled on top of her. As delicious a sight it was to watch Mildred straddling her, as she moved her finger within her, if wasn’t the most comfortable position. “Lie down, darling.” Gwendolyn insisted, already helping Mildred off of her, though not once removing her hand from her core.

Once she was flat on her back, legs spread, Gwendolyn continued to move in and out of Mildred, adding a second finger. “Ah y-yes, Gwe-ahhh.” Mildred panted, moving her hips with the rhythm she’d set.

When Mildred’s brown eyes fluttered shut, Gwendolyn stilled her movements. “Open your eyes for me, I want to see you.”

When their eyes connected again, Gwendolyn continued. “Does this feel good? I hope so, you deserve to feel _good,_ Mildred.”

Mildred panted, rather than respond verbally. Her back arched, as Gwendolyn stilled her fingers, but added more pressure on her bundle of nerves with her thumb. “That’s right, I want you to come for me.” She husked, angling her fingers differently. “Can you do that for me, my special girl?”

When she felt Mildred’s internal muscles clamp around her fingers, then a whine escape her lips, followed by her whole body shuddering, Gwendolyn smiled. She didn’t mind that at the point of climax, her eyes had fluttered shut again. Her mouth made an ‘o’ shape, as her hips spasmed, until she simply went limp and plaint; enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm.

Gwendolyn kissed the tip of her nose, then rolled off of Mildred and onto her side, she watched as she started to regulate her breathing. “Hi.” She said, when she finally re opened her eyes.

Mildred beamed, also rolling onto her side to face Gwendolyn. “I love you.” She whispered, her hand over her hip. Gwendolyn smiled, nothing could compare to hearing those words from Mildred. After everything it had taken to get where they were; she would savour every last droplet of love she had to give.


End file.
